


For You

by killerweasel



Series: Your Blood on My Lips [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Newtvember, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt gets some new ink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

Title: For You  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 175  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for **Newtvember**.  
Summary: Newt gets some new ink.

 

Xiulan, Newt's tattoo artist, gives him a smile with more than a hint of fang as he steps into the room. After handing her a piece of paper, Newt sheds his jacket and t-shirt. Xiulan studies the paper for a moment before opening a drawer and removing a small bottle of ink.

Newt makes himself comfortable on the table, resting on his stomach. He watches as she mixes a powder into the ink. He has no idea what it is, all Xiulan has told him is the recipe has been passed down over the centuries, but it makes his ink last. The inking process is even more painful than a normal tattoo. Newt braces himself as the needle begins to pierce his flesh.

\---

The coding for the Mark-3 Jaegers, Hermann's codes, spiral out from Newt's shoulder towards his spine. Hermann snores softly on the bed next to Newt. There are fresh fang marks on Hermann's throat and splotches of crimson on Newt's lips. With a content sigh, Newt closes his eyes and drifts off.


End file.
